You Can't Argue with Results(a REAL World story) by Sammy & Mari
by sammy1026
Summary: Elizabeth and Joseph are interviewed by Estella Longo while they prepare for Catherine's birthday party.
1. Chapter 1

_**Mari's ANs**__-Sammy, thanks for letting me tag along and do a scene for this one. Happy birthday to Ilna (and Catherine)._

_Love & Hugs to our REALMcRollers and Readers_

_**Sammy's ANs**__-HAPPY BIRTHDAY, Ilna! (and Catherine) Thanks for tag team, Mari! You guys are the best!_

_REAL McRollers-you guys are AWESOME!_

* * *

**You Can't Argue with Results (1/2)**

Catherine covered her eyes and grinned. Stage whispering to Cammie, who'd hopped up on the bed next to her, she said, "What's he got planned, pretty girl?"

Steve's voice answered from the doorway. "No use, Cammie's under strict orders not to tell." His tone softened to a near whisper as he prodded, "Okay, Angie, just like we practiced, what do you have to tell Mommy?"

Catherine felt him place their daughter on the bed and her smile grew. "Oh, is Angie here? Can I uncover my eyes?" Her feigned surprise turned real when the two-year-old grabbed both hands and said, "'app-ee Birfday, Mommy!"

She took the gaily colored bag festooned with ribbons and filled with very crumpled tissue paper. "Helped daddy put it in the bag, hmm?" Her eyes widened as she pulled out the colorful drawing that had been transferred to a permanent canvas print. "Oh, baby girl, it's beautiful. I love it so much."

Steve beamed at the genuine surprise on his wife's beautiful face. "Tell Mommy how you made it."

"Mommy, Daddy, Cammie." Angie pointed to the scribbled images that resembled people and the brown swirls with eyes that was clearly Cammie.

"And there's my beautiful Angie." Catherine tapped the last image.

"Angie!" the toddler repeated her name. "Play wif all da cwaon!"

Catherine looked over Angie's head as she hugged her and kissed the tousled curls. "Mommy's going to hang it right up." She swiped at a tear. "It's the best drawing in the whole world."

Steve reached into his nightstand and passed her another bag. "That's from me and Cammie."

She smiled at Commander Steve McGarrett helping their two-year-old wrap her present and always including their dog in the celebrations. "Ohh, Angie, let's see what this is?" She shifted Angie to her lap as Steve ruffled the dog's fur.

"The small one's from Cammie." Catherine chuckled at the spa gift certificate that actually read, Love, Cammie. "You know the fun of a grooming session, right, pretty girl?" She kissed the dog's nose and was rewarded with a puppy kiss in response. Reaching back into the bag she extracted a card that read

_Happy Birthday Catherine_ above a photo of their family at the awards ceremony. Catherine and Steve held Angie who was dressed in a green dress that almost matched the silk blouse her mother wore, all three smiling at the camera. "Awww."

"Gracie made the card for me," he confirmed. "I emailed her the picture."

"I love it. I love you." He leaned in to peck his lips.

"Open it, Catherine," He grinned. When she did, a photo of them camping fluttered out. "We're going camping."

"Where?" Her eyes lit. Anywhere was perfect, but he clearly had a plan.

"Ulupalakua," He confirmed. The camping area on Maui was a secluded, eco-sensitive spot where Mount Haleakala met the water. It was as un-touristy as imaginable and they'd camped there twice before. It was one of her favorite spots.

Looking between Angie, Cammie and Steve, Catherine sighed happily. "Forty-one is shaping up to be the best birthday yet."

* * *

"We could have rescheduled for a more convenient time," Estella Longo said as she and Elizabeth made their way around a pile of bags containing what were quite obviously birthday party decorations on their way to the couch in the condo's living room. "I should have realized today is Catherine's birthday."

"Not a problem," Elizabeth assured her. She beamed at Joseph and Angie making bouquets of tissue paper flowers in the corner of the room. "The decorating committee has been hard at work all morning."

"Pit-ty! See!" Angie held out on of the brightly colored flowers.

"I see." Estella smiled. "You're right. It's very pretty." She eyed the streamers hanging from the ceiling, identical to the ones she'd seen hanging in the foyer when she entered. "You've obviously been working very hard. Everything is very … sparkly."

Joseph chuckled. "We took Angie and the younger Allen kids shopping last week to buy party supplies and while we did manage to get them to pick out a few things that weren't pink, we didn't have much luck avoiding the sparkly."

Estella nodded as she took a seat on the couch. "When I interviewed Jenna Allen, she mentioned that the two of you volunteered to pick up her three youngest children from Boys & Girls Club every Wednesday because she had to work late."

"That was when she had her old job at the dental office. She has a new job at the Ko Olina Resort now." Elizabeth's face lit up, clearly proud of the woman she'd grown so fond of since moving to the island. "She doesn't work late on Wednesdays anymore, but we love having the kids here, and they like coming, so we decided to keep up the tradition."

Estella pulled out her ever-present legal pad. "I'm sure Ms. Allen appreciates a few hours of alone time each week. Raising five children alone is hard work."

"I agree. And she does a great job. Her children are all amazing." Elizabeth took a seat in the armchair across from the couch. She crossed her legs at the ankle and clasped her hands in her lap. "My mother was sorry she couldn't be here. She's on a day trip with her seniors group that has been in the works for months. They're getting a behind the scenes tour of the Waikiki Shell including a full catered picnic lunch."

"Sounds like a fun day."

"We have tickets to see Franki Valli and the Four Seasons there in a few weeks, so she is very interested in seeing how things at the venue work," Elizabeth explained.

"Still interested in learning at her age." Estella nodded appreciatively. "That's an excellent example to set."

Elizabeth beamed.

Angie held out a flower towards her grandfather. "Apa hewp do."

"Do you need me to …" Joseph indicated the chair next to his wife. "Or can I take part in the conversation from here. I don't mean to be impolite but my supervisor …" he beamed at Angie, "has me on a very tight schedule."

Estella chuckled. "You're fine where you are." She glanced down at her notes. "I understand the two of you relocated from New York about two years ago?"

"That's right." Elizabeth smoothed the front of her skirt. She wasn't sure why, but she felt a little nervous. Everyone who had already completed their interview had assured her that Estella Longo was friendly, efficient, and easy to talk to but still, this approval meant everything to Steve and Catherine, and she was determined to make the best impression possible. "We bought the condo here when we found out Angie was on the way. With Catherine's and Joseph's naval careers taking them all over the world for so many years, we'd never had a chance to spend an extended amount of time in the same vicinity. Once Catherine settled in Hawaii, we saw each other more often but still not as much as we would have liked. Buying the condo and using as a part-time residence seemed like a good solution."

"Our plan was to go back and forth. We figured we could spend a month here at a time, maybe six weeks," Joseph continued. "Then Angie arrived, and everything changed. The thought of missing even a minute of her growing up was… difficult to say the least."

"We were lucky to be in a position in our lives where we were free to relocate," Elizabeth added. "So, the three of us talked it over and decided that if Catherine and Steve were in favor of the idea, we'd move here full time."

"Considering the way the two of them rave about you I'm sure they were very much in favor of the idea," Estella said.

Elizabeth blushed slightly.

"Still," Estella continued, "You did give up your teaching position to move here, didn't you?" She flipped through a few pages. "College math professor, right?"

"That's right." Elizabeth nodded. "After Joseph retired from the navy, we decided I would pursue my career. I loved working with my students. I loved being a professor. But not nearly as much as I love being a grandmother. Plus, once we were settled here on the island, I started a service called Tutor Time that provides academic help, as well as a place to go after school, to any child who needs it, regardless of ability to pay. It helps me continue to promote a love of learning, just to a slightly younger group of students." Elizabeth smiled. "It really is the best of both worlds. Professional fulfillment plus a chance to be here for Catherine, Steve and Angie on a daily basis."

"I understand from Catherine that you'd formed tutoring programs in most of the places you were stationed over the years your husband served," Estella said.

"And most of those are still going strong due to the solid foundation Elizabeth put in place," Joseph added with pride.

"Captain Rollins, I understand you teach occasionally at Pearl?"

"I do." Joseph smiled as Angie wrapped a piece of crepe paper around his neck like a boa. "I also volunteer at the VA and with a couple of other veteran's organizations. Plus, Elizabeth and I belong to several hiking groups. We love being grandparents, but it was important to us when we moved here to create our own lives and not just be hangers with Steve, Catherine and Angie."

Estella scribbled a few notes. "It sounds like you've established the perfect situation."

"We keep the lines of communication with Steve and Catherine open at all times. We never lose sight of the fact that they are Angie's parents. Whatever decisions they make about her we support and reinforce," Joseph smiled as he leaned over and kissed Angie's cheek. "And you can't argue with results. They're clearly doing a wonderful job."

Estella smiled softly. "I think you all are. She's clearly an intellectually curious child with the confidence to try new things and that comes from having an excellent support system."

"We adore being grandparents," Elizabeth said. "We offer advice to Steve and Catherine when and if they ask for it and when it comes to Angie, we're here to provide unconditional love and a soft place to land. We want to expose her to as many new things as we possibly can and see what sparks a passion in her. Once she discovers a passion, we want to help her explore it. We want her to know she can always trust us and come to us with anything. She has endless possibilities spread out in front of her and we can't wait to cheer her on as she takes on the world. And we are ready, willing and able to do the same for any additional children that join the family."

"When Catherine was young, we used to say we wanted to guide her but not steer her," Joseph said. "We wanted her to pursue things that _she_ was interested in and not things we picked out for her. Once she found what she wanted to do we made it our mission to help her navigate the path towards that goal. We want to do the same for Angie, and as my wife said, any other grandchildren we may be lucky enough to have."

"We wanted to instill good morals and values but also a love of learning and a sense of adventure in our daughter from a young age," Elizabeth said. "We felt like that was the best way to ensure she would go on to live a happy, successful, productive life whatever field she chose to pursue. We stand ready to do our part to help Steve and Catherine do the same for any and all grandchildren."

"Well, as you said," Estella smiled, "You can't argue with results."

**TUNE IN FRIDAY FOR PART 2**

* * *

_Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

_Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com_

_You can join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with: Add me, please! in the subject line. Or just drop us a line to say hi! We love hearing from our readers._


	2. Chapter 2

_For those of you wondering, I will be covering the rest of the interviews in a later story. I held back a few for a very specific reason but you will get to 'see' them later._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

When Catherine arrived at her parents' condo after work she found, as expected, party preparations in full swing. Joseph and Elizabeth had warned her the previous week that the children had chosen the 'no such thing as too much glitter' option when purchasing supplies so she wasn't shocked by the amount of sparkle on the streamers, balloons and various other party decorations.

She wasn't surprised to see Jacob and Dylan helping Danny arrange cookies and cupcakes on colorful serving platters. It didn't seem at all out of place watching Grace and Casey hang a large birthday banner under the watchful eyes of Kaitlyn, Elizabeth and Grandma Ang. There was nothing unusual about Steve and Joseph coming in just behind her with some chairs they'd borrowed from the community room or Jenna, Carrie and John setting up a buffet table in the dining room.

All of that seemed like normal.

The thing that seemed strange, and definitely unexpected, was to see Estella Longo, their adoption caseworker, sitting cross-legged in the middle of the living room floor, tissue paper flower stuck to her head, working on party favors with a very animated Angie. The toddler was babbling happily while Estella smiled and pretended to understand every word.

Catherine wasn't sure what the appropriate response to the situation should be. She stood still for a few seconds just taking it in then barked a laugh.

"Mommy!" Angie scrambled to her feet and beelined for her mother.

Catherine lifted her daughter into her arms and kissed her cheek. "There's Mommy's girl. Are you having a good day?"

"Fo-wers pit-ty." Angie pointed at Estella and the pile of favors in a box in front of her then squirmed to get down.

"Hi, Catherine." Estella finished up the flower in her hand then stood up. "Sorry to intrude on your birthday party."

"You're not intruding at all," Catherine assured her. "I just wasn't expecting to see you here with …" She trailed off as she pointed to the flower on the caseworker's head.

Estella chuckled. "I was here earlier for an interview with your parents. I had every intention of leaving as soon as we were through but then the head of the decorating committee," she smiled at Angie, "asked me to 'hewp' her with the flowers and let's face it, it's hard to say no to that face."

Catherine nodded. "I understand completely."

After leaning the chairs he'd been carrying against the wall Steve stepped up beside his wife and kissed her temple. "I wish scientists would discover something that could give a father immunity to the pleading eyes of his daughter. I keep hoping it'll get easier but …"

"Never gonna happen," Danny and Joseph said in unison.

"I'm going to get going." Estella removed the flower from her head and placed it on Angie's causing the toddler to giggle. "But before I go, I do have something I'd like to say."

Everyone stopped what they were working on and turned their attention to the caseworker.

"I just wanted to say thank you to everyone for all their help and cooperation over the last several months. I've enjoyed meeting all of you and getting to know about your family." She smiled. "This process can sometimes be stressful for everyone involved just based on the fact that the stakes are so high, but each one of you has done your part to help things go smoothly and I appreciate that."

"I think a lot of the credit for that goes to you," Danny said. "You're very easy to talk to."

Estella blushed slightly. "Thank you. Generally, when we reach this point in the process, I tell my perspective parents that I'll be preparing a report and they'll receive word of the department's final decision within 45 days."

Steve and Catherine smiled at each other and squeezed their joined hands.

"In this case," Estella continued, "I'm going to make an exception and reveal a little more." She took several steps towards Steve and Catherine, a warm smile firmly in place. "I find the two of you to be impressive both individually and as a couple. The fact that you want you to expand your family through adoption makes me very happy. It will be my extreme pleasure to recommend to the committee that they approve your application without any delay."

Squeals of joy split the air as Steve and Catherine wrapped each other in a tight embrace.

"I'm soooooooo excited," Grace said.

"Me tooooooo!" Carrie replied as the two of them bounced excitedly.

"Congratulations." Estella extended her hand to first Catherine then Steve. "You'll get the committee's decision within 30 days after I submit my report so look for it in about six weeks. After that we'll sit down together and talk about how we proceed with the next steps."

"Thank you." Catherine wiped a tear from her cheek. "You've been absolutely amazing. We can never thank you enough."

"You're going to be terrific parents to a child who needs a family. That's all the thanks I need."

* * *

Joseph and Jenna decided to take the children to the pool for an hour to burn off a little energy before the rest of the guests arrived. Carrie, John and Grandma Ang went along after Jacob and Kaitlyn pleaded with them to come and watch them demonstrate the headfirst dive they'd both recently learned. After extracting a promise from Catherine that she would just relax and not to try to help Elizabeth with last minute details, Steve and Danny headed to the store to buy ice and then to Kamekona's to pick up food.

"I'm so incredibly happy for the two of you," Elizabeth said as she stood at the kitchen island and arranged cut fruit on a large platter. "You're already amazing parents and I can't wait to see your family grow."

"Thanks, Mom." Catherine pulled the bowl of fruit closer to herself so she could help and Elizabeth slapped her hand away playfully.

"You're the birthday girl. You don't have to help."

Catherine popped a piece of watermelon in her mouth. "I like to help."

Elizabeth's smile took on a sentimental quality. "I know you do. You always have. Ever since you were a little girl."

"I learned that from you," Catherine said softly.

"Your father and I played a part. And we're both more proud of you than we could possibly express. But from early on it was clear to us you were a very special little girl." Elizabeth beamed. "Sometimes we felt like you were teaching us as opposed to the other way around."

"Mom."

"I'm serious." Elizabeth put the lid on the fruit and focused on her daughter. "There was an amazing sweetness in your soul from the very beginning. And you were so brave. You wanted to take on the world from the minute you could walk. And you did. You grabbed life with both hands."

Catherine squeezed her mother's forearm. "I was able to do that because I knew I had you and dad right behind me every step of the way. Cheering me on. Telling me I could do and be whatever I wanted."

"We loved every minute of it."

"I'm so happy, Steve and I both are, that you're able to be here on the island full-time and to be an everyday presence in our lives. We're happy for ourselves but we're especially happy for Angie. We want her to experience that special kind of bond a child can only feel with a loving grandparent."

"It is our greatest joy," Elizabeth said around the lump in her throat, "And as I told Estella earlier, we stand ready, willing, and eager to welcome as many new grandchildren as you want to give us into the family."

"Slow down," Catherine chuckled. "We're just talking about one more at this point."

"I know." Elizabeth chuckled. "But it never hurts to just put it out there."

* * *

Steve texted Joseph when he and Danny were on the way back with food so the gang at the pool gathered their things and headed back to the condo. They approached the front door just as Steve and Danny pulled up, so everyone pitched in to get dinner carried in in one trip.

When they entered the condo, they found Catherine and Elizabeth sitting side by side on the couch in the living room pouring over an old photo album. Elizabeth had tears on her cheeks as she pointed to a picture of Catherine dressed for a high school dance.

"Don't worry," she said as she looked up and saw the concerned faces of her husband and son-in-law. "I'm just being sentimental on my baby's birthday. Even though she's a grown woman now with a baby of her own."

"Oh mom." Catherine kissed her cheek.

Angie squirmed to get down from Grace's arms and immediately approached Elizabeth.

"It's ok, angel." Elizabeth assured her. "'Ama is just being silly."

Angie looked at her grandmother, then her mother, then turned to look at Steve and Joseph in turn. Finally, she looked back at Elizabeth and shook her head. "No 'Ama."

"No 'Ama?" Catherine questioned.

"No." Angie scrambled into Elizabeth's lap and snuggled against her shoulder. "Gwa-ma," she said decisively.

"What did you say?" Elizabeth turned Angie so they were face to face.

For months, because he knew how badly Elizabeth wanted to hear it, Joseph had been trying to get Angie to say the word 'grandma' and having absolutely no luck. Even Steve's cajoling had not managed to pry the word from his daughter's lips. Like with everything else in her young life Angie appeared determined to do it on her own schedule. Something she had undoubtedly inherited from her parents.

Angie's eyes sparkled with mischief as she placed her forehead against her grandmother's. "Gwa-ma".

"Have you just been teasing me?" Elizabeth tickled Angie's belly sending the toddler into peals of laughter.

"Gwa-ma!" she squealed between giggles.

"It's been a pretty eventful day so far," Steve smiled as he slid into the seat next to Catherine. "Happy birthday."

She beamed. "I can't wait to see what comes next."

**THE END**

* * *

_Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

_Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com_

_You can join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with: Add me, please! in the subject line. Or just drop us a line to say hi! We love hearing from our readers._


End file.
